Mort !
by Neld
Summary: (Ma contribution au défi de fanfiction du Poney Fringant, à propos d'un moment marquant de la vie d'Éomer.)


(Ce texte est ma réponse au défi de fanfiction du Poney Fringant, consistant en l'occurence à écrire à propos d'un moment considéré comme marquant de la vie d'Éomer. Naturellement, tous les personnages, lieux, situations etc. évoqués sont la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien.)

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.  
Les adultes passaient devant lui, allant et venant, dans une agitation perpétuelle, sans se soucier de lui ; les hommes le frôlaient dans un bruissement de capes et de mailles d'acier ; les robes des femmes l'effleuraient, soie et velours froid.  
Il entendait des cris, des sanglots, un peu plus loin, par intermittences ; des paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes ; des exclamations de rage et de chagrin.  
Sa petite sœur, blottie sur ses genoux, se pressa plus contre lui encore.  
"Éomer ?"  
"Oui, Éowyn ?"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"  
Il la serra contre lui. Son frère aîné, grand et courageux. Sans peur.  
"Je ne sais pas. N'aie pas peur."  
Il prenait soin de ne pas laisser trembler sa voix.  
"Je n'ai pas peur."  
Ses doigts, crispés sur le bras de son frère, étaient blancs.  
"Où est papa ?"  
Il resserra son étreinte sans un mot.

Enfin leur mère arriva vers eux ; ses longues mèches blondes encadrant son visage livide et rongé par les larmes ; ses yeux clairs, mais rougis les frappa.  
Elle s'agenouilla face à eux ; ils n'osaient pas lever leur regard vers sa face blafarde et ravagée ; gardaient les yeux fixés sur ses mains, longues et blanches, étreignant comme des serres un morceau de tissu taché de sang ; sur sa peau claire, on pouvait distinguer la trace d'ongles.  
"Votre père, mes enfants..."  
Sa voix se brisa.  
Il tendit sa main, petite et encore - à peine - potelée ; serra les doigts de sa mère.

L'homme était étendu au milieu de la halle ; il n'en distinguait que la silhouette, immobile, raide, vêtue d'habits funèbres, sombres et somptueux.

Éowyn marchait à ses côtés, sévère et superbe ; trop sévère et superbe pour une enfant de sept ans à peine ; seul Éomer, dont elle serrait convulsivement la main, savait quel prix son orgueil réclamait pour qu'elle retienne ses larmes.

Face à eux, de l'autre côté du corps, sa mère se tenait ; non plus droite et semblable à l'acier ; mais affaissée, s'appuyant trop lourdement sur le bras de son frère. Son visage semblait défait, sa lourde chevelure blonde était dénouée ; des cernes marquaient ses yeux, et elle semblait vieillie, grise de chagrin. Cette vision là semblait à Éomer plus terrible que le corps de son père, étendu immobile et froid.

On les en approcha d'ailleurs. Éomund, maréchal du Riddermark, gisait vêtu de ses vêtements les plus somptueux, velours noir brodé d'or ; et, puisqu'il était mort en combattant, on avait trouvé convenable de le revêtir d'une mince cotte de mailles, plus faite pour la parade que pour la guerre. Une broche dorée agrafait à ses épaules une lourde cape. On avait peigné ses cheveux blonds, blonds comme les blés de Rohan juste avant la moisson, et ils retombaient comme un casque d'or, plus sage et ordonné que sa chevelure ne l'avait jamais été. On avait ceint son front d'un bandeau de métal. Sous ses mains repliées, on avait placé la poignée ornée de son épée.  
  
Ses yeux étaient clos. Son visage, semblable au marbre. Froid, immobile, blanc. Ses cheveux, de l'or massif. Éomer, le contemplant, sentit une vague de répulsion le heurter. Ca n'était pas son père. C'était une chose, un assemblage de minéraux qui voulait se faire passer pour son père. Ca n'était même pas mort, puisque ça n'avait jamais été vivant. C'était un mensonge de pierre et de métal.  
  
Éomer se tenait debout, raide, poings serrés. Combattant l'envie dévorante qu'il avait de fuir la halle toute embrumée de noir et de pleurs étouffés. De fuir la statue du preux héros qu'on avait placé sous yeux en disant que c'était son père, alors que ça n'était - ça n'était pas - son père.  
  
Et puis - et puis un claquement de porte, au loin, fit résonner la salle. Un courant d'air agita les draperies. Une langue de vent, taquine, vint caresser les cheveux d'Éomund, les ébouriffant. Et Éomer le reconnut soudain ; se souvint de sa haute silhouette, chevauchant sur les plaines de Rohan, couronnée d'une broussaille d'or indocile ; se souvint de son étreinte, chaude, forte, réconfortante ; se souvint de son rire, qu'une étincelle déclenchait, et qui crépitait à n'en plus finir ; se souvint de son sourire, qui plissait tout son visage ; se souvint de sa voix, pleine de feu et d'éclats de métal, et de tendresse pourtant.  
  
Éomer prit conscience de tout cela, et, à l'instant même, comprit que cela n'était plus. Dans un éclair, le gisant devint son père, homme de chair et de sang, et son père était mort. Le jeune garçon, réalisant soudain toute sa perte, crut tomber, crut crier, voyant - voyant voyant sentant, là - la plaie ouverte au flanc de son père...  
  
Il se tenait là, très pâle, devant le cadavre d'Éomund, broyant la main de sa sœur. Réalisant brusquement que son père était mort, et que s'il était mort, on l'avait tué. Tué. Tué.  
  
Mort. Mort. Mort.  
  
Mort ! Mort ! Mort !

Les cavaliers de Rohan déferlaient sur le Pelennor, houle incessante et saisie par la furie, vagues enragées, crinières et chevelure blondes ondulant dans le vent, lances dressées au ciel, défi et folie...  
  
Éomer chevauchait, les yeux grand ouverts et pourtant aveuglés, ne voyant que trois images, trois, entremêlées et ensanglantées ; son oncle, jeté de son cheval et brisé sous lui ; sa sœur, livide, étendue parmi les morts ; et puis son père, vieille image et pourtant encore vive, froid gisant...  
  
Mort ! Mort ! Mort !


End file.
